Silhouette
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: Jack is struggling with his title of a Guardian and his purpose in life if nobody who doesn't believe can't see him but is he really as lost and alone as he thinks? R&R!


**Hey all! I'm alive! I watched ROTG today with Sapphire316 for the first time and she requested this since we're both Jack fans (I'm a fanGIRL) Silhouette is owned by Owl City (Adam Young) Enjoy!**

()()()()()

_Silhouette_

_Jack Frost_

_"I'm tired of waking up in tears cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears." _

He was still out there. No matter how hard they tried Pitch would still remain out there to wreak havoc on the precious dreams of the precious children around the globe. Jack Frost had done a pretty good job of keeping most of his emotions bottled up inside of him but he couldn't help being afraid of losing every single last believer that he'd earned to the darkness...they wouldn't go away.

_"I'm new to this grief, I can't explain, but I'm no stranger to the heartbreak and pain."_

Being a Guardian was hard, psychically, psychologically, and emotionally and with all the pain that had flooded back to Jackson after reminiscing through his past teeth/memories, many were surprised he hadn't cracked. The young boy was used to it all now.

_"The fire I began is burning me alive but I know better than to leave and let it die." _

What had the boy started so many years ago? Nobody knew that when he left with his little sister over 300 years ago that his life would change forever but some could say he'd brought it on himself. Jack had been on thin ice, literally, and now he had to finish what he'd started.

"_I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then 'Is it over yet?'_

_Will I ever feel again? I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own. But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone." _

It's not like the icy teen had anyone to vent his problems too, he was invisible to practically everyone. This war with Pitch would eventually end but would the war within himself ever end? Jack worried he'd never accept his immortal form completely. Nobody understood him but when he tried to leave, it didn't work.

_"So I watch the summer stars to lead me home." _

So he watched the summer stars to lead him home.

_"I'm sick of the past I can't erase._

_A jumble of footsteps and hasty steps I can't retrace. The mountain of things I still regret, is a vile reminder I would rather just forget." _

Jack knew his first encountering his past like the back of his hand.

Baby Tooth and him in the arctic, watching Olivia, his sister, whine in worry which seemed funny at the time. It was all fun and games until an untimely death struck. Sometimes the young Guardian thought it would be less painful to not have figured out his past in the first place...

_"The fire I began is burning me alive but I know better than to leave and let it die." _

There was no turning back for Jack now, he'd stepped in too deep and there was nobody but himself to save him. The final battle would be brutal for the boy.

_"I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then 'Is it over yet?' _

_Will I ever smile again? I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own. But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone"_

Jackson would walk along the streets, his feet hitting the ground just like a normal human's except Jackson was invisible. No human adult or child, unless they believed, could see him. To most, he was just an expression or the punch-line to a lame joke. Isn't in strange that the ones that do the most good in the world are never acknowledged?

_"So I watch the summer stars to lead me home." _

So he watched the summer stars to lead him home.

"_Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go." _

Only a strange being would stroll with a spirit.

_"Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go." _

Being the least believed in wasn't easy when you have no one to share it with who's pure hearted.

_"Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go."_

The only ones who followed where the shadows of the unworthy.

"_Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go." _

No matter where he goes...

_"I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then 'Is it over yet?' _

_Will I ever love again?! I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own. But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone..."_

Jack Frost felt invisible to everyone. The children, the adults, even the Guardians who claimed to be his friends. With a heart shut off from most of the world, the question "Will I ever love again?" was up to him, as he would get a pure hearted opportunity from a loving girl. He would have the chance to chase rainbows with others and moving was pointless when the boy was in the right place. It was all up to the newest guardian, the icy silhouette.

_"So I watch the summer stars to lead me home." _

So Jack didn't need those summer stars, he was already home.

()()()()()

**That wasn't my best but for my first ROTG at 12:00 at night I'd say it's fine! R&R PLEASE! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
